


A Hidden Friend

by I_AM_THE_TABLE



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderfluid Reader, Mmmm, Other, first fic, i'll add more as i need to, sorry - Freeform, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_TABLE/pseuds/I_AM_THE_TABLE
Summary: It's your first day of your new job at Here School! The Principal is strict but friendly and all of the students admire him, and it's the same with the Math Teacher, Professor Baldi. You're good friends with them already, but there's something about the school that you don't know...I haven't seen practically any FN2/Reader fics so I'm writing one nowThis is my first huge writing project that I'm doing so please critique me---anyways enjoy!





	A Hidden Friend

"Alright, so Y/N L/N? Did I pronounce that correctly?" It was your interview. You'd desperately needed a job, but on your application you said that unfortunately this school was one of your last choices for one. Just to look cool. The school was called "Here Elementary," and it was tucked away from the city in a somewhat run-down town. As far as you could tell, nobody lived there, but apparently the staff and students of this school did, despite you seeing nobody else inhabiting the area. It was a strange town, just like this school. It gave off a friendly vibe, but an almost TOO friendly vibe. It made you a bit uncomfortable, if you were being honest.

"Yes, sir," you responded to the Principal. He nodded, flipped through more of your papers, and looked back up at you. "And you're applying for the job as the science teacher, am I correct?" You nodded once again. You really needed the job,so you were willing to teach every class you could. He hummed and stood up. "Well," he continued. "I don't know that much about you, but we are desperately looking for staff. You're hired if you want." You smiled. Was it really that easy? 

"I accept," you replied. "When do I start?" He grinned kindly at you. "The day hasn't started yet for the students, and it won't for another half hour," he replied. "Today, if you want." You nodded eagerly. He held out his hand, and you took it. "Welcome to Here School, Y/N."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for so short of a chapter, I'm getting used to the site and writing in general
> 
> I hope you liked it-
> 
> Also, Filename2 won't be introduced until a bit later :0 Unless you want me to get to the point faster
> 
> personally I want to build up to it but-
> 
> yeah anyways thanks for reading :)


End file.
